CtC 2016/The B VS Conquering Storm (feat. Universe)
1 vor einem PC und macht Recherche und lacht sich kaputt Connie hält sich selbst für den Turnierfavoriten also wird ein Buchstabe sie terminieren du bist die Bride des Raiju Clans, du freust dich, dass du die jüngste bist und dass nur weil deine Eltern tot sind, war das erst möglich du Mistvieh laberst was von Ehre und du wurdest ehrenlos zur Bride man kann es mit der Ehre übertreiben, doch du gingst nie sooo weit du hast Hasenohren, was bist du denn für ne Missgeburt?! Mach ruhig weiter einen auf arrogant und werde wieder eine Witzfigur du bist für mich nur ein widerlicher Gnom und dein hässlicher Strohhut macht dich auch nicht nicht größer du Holzwurm du kriegst so langsam Komplexe, wenn jeder Feind von dir größer als du selbst bist, wo ist deine Macht? Ich ziehe Bugs Bunny aus dem Verkehr und beende ihre Machenschaft dich behinderten Luchs mit hässlicher Fresse f*cke ich ins Koma den Strohhut hast du garantiert von deiner Oma xD soll ich dir sagen, was abgef*ckt wär? Wenn ich Thundering Rain gef*ckt hätte und du meine Tochter wärst ;) mein Alter ist nicht bekannt, das weiß ich selber Connie, also mach keinen Stress ich als dein Vater sage dir einfach: „Bride-Titel aberkannt und Hausarrest!“ ;) ich habe mal gegoogelt was du da trägst verdammt das ist ein Qipao und die waren in in den 1930er Jahren sag mal, welche Person hat dir diese Schei*e eingetrichtert du bist sogar mehr als Jarvis peinlicher der Raiju Clan? Bist du ein f*cking Pokémon Trainer? Hole doch dein Raiju/Raichu und dann vernichte ich dich in deiner Pokémon Arena ja, ich hatte beim CtC 2014 gegen dich aufgegeben, weil ich keine Zeit hatte, ich habe verloren doch beim genauen Betrachten hätte ich sogar bei den Freilosen, die du bekamst sogar das Turnier gewonnen! Hook auf einmal auf einer grünen Wiese Conquering Storm, was ist das eigentlich für ein beschissener Name? Schon alleine das macht dich peinlicher als dein Vorfahre dass du Connie heißt, muss ich glaube ich kaum noch erwähnen den Moment, dass du Dragon Kingdom eroberst wird es nie geben auch wenn manche dich overhypen liegt es nur an der Kleidung dich als Bride anzusprechen ist für jeden Raiju eine Beleidigung und wie steht es mit Lighting? Willst du es weiter leugnen, dass du auf ihn stehst? Wir wissen doch alle, wie du bei seinen Runden abgehst... 2 weiter auf der Straße rum Connie, ich dachte du verachtest Technik? Du hasst Magie und genau deshalb arbeitetest du auch für die Iron Queen peinlich du Heuchler, laber nicht nochmal so ne Schei*e alle wissen es doch, du hast eine Meise ich f*cke einfach Rainy und mache sie zu meiner Frau dann sind wir verwandt und dann bist du unten down dir nimmst du schließlich das Leben, weil du diese Schande nicht ertragen kannst ….ich mache es auch, denn niemand will mit dir verwandt sein du Spast Lightning war klug, er nahm einfach Reißaus das Raiju-Logo ist dir nachempfunden worden: Beides sieht schei*e aus! Was laberst du? Jeder hat Respekt vor dir? Darf ich dich korrigieren? Du bist nur ein Name in einem Battlerapturnier wie kann man eine gesamte Existenz auf einem Titel aufbauen? Nachdem dein Amt abgelaufen ist, tut man niemals wieder zu dir aufschauen apropos Amt: Lege deinen Bride-Titel wieder ab, weil du es nicht derer würdig bist und es nicht kannst da war sogar Thundering Rain, die es nicht wollte, näher am Dragon Kingdom erobern dran du magst zwar angeblich erst 17 sein, doch du solltest auf jeden Fall nie meine N*tte werden, dumme Frau das einzige was du mir einbringst ist HIV halte endlich deine große Klappe, schon alleine deswegen tut man dich hassen deine Klappe ist so groß, dass da 5 Schw*nze reinpassen :o los Connie, sage doch dass ich ein Assi bin doch das hilft dir nicht, dass du endlich nach Canku von mir gef*ckt wirst du nennst Realtalk deinen Style? Sag mal geht’s noch? ….ach, krieche einfach zurück in dein Loch........ F*tze. -.- Beat-Wechsel und schwarzer Bildschirm. 3 einmal sieht man einen Raum, wo CS sich vor The B kniet und The B guckt auf sie runter. jetzt ist endgültig Schluss mit deinen Machenschaften denn jetzt werde ich die N*tte mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen Raiju Bride? Dass ich nicht lache, Abschaum du bist tatsächlich noch hinterhältiger und feiger als Fiona Fox, Applaus klatscht ok, Schluss mit lustig, du willst Realtalk, du bekommst ihn weil Lightning nur einmal gegen dich verloren hatte, hast du ihm nicht verziehen was ist denn Connie, warum so angestrengt? Dass du eine kleine F*tze bist ist das einzige, was du in jeder Runde bestätigst du bringst in jeder Runde Realtalk, weil dir N*ttentochter einfach die Punchlines fehlen erfindest Müll, um der Person zu schaden und ihnen erst Angriffsflächen zu geben dein Realtalk ist langsam auch noch vorhersehbar und öde du bist so aggressiv, du hättest Cankus Pillen nötig mir juckts einen Schei* wer du bist selbst wenn du die Kaiserin von China wärst, gewinnst du das Battle nicht schreie doch in jeder Runde noch lauter, damit schadest du nur deiner Umwelt ich schlage dir deine hässliche Fresse ein und sorge persönlich dafür, dass du umfällt cool, du konntest dich einmal rot färben alter, Connie halte deine Fresse und geh sterben! Schon peinlich genug für dich, dass ein Ex-Shinobi dich schlägt wollen wir mal hoffen, dass du nach dem Battle Selbstmord begehst was bist du für ne Person? Sogar Rainy hat mehr Angst als Zuneigung zu dir ich will nicht wissen, wie sehr sie dank dir leiden musste, ne Schande ist es, dass du existierst! Und auch den Namen des Raiju/Raichu Clans ist das, was du nicht gerecht wirst wenn man dich im Battle bekommt, ist die Spannung raus, B*tch! Universe die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund und jetzt wird es zu ihr gezoomt Connie, du wirst heute beerdigt dass die freien Bürger sich Sorgen um ihre Gesundheit machen müssen, hat sich erledigt du wurdest zerfleischt, da werde sogar ich neidisch das Blut fließt aus deinem zermatschten Kopf raus, während sich süße Mäuse dort vergnügen.... auf jeden Fall warst du nie sympathisch Minatski schaut sich das und lacht dich nur noch aus für mich hast du nur ein Image eines Kevins oder Klaus ;) du dachtest wirklich, du kannst locker bis zu Canku durchlatschen? Ne, ich und The B lassen deine Träume platzen. -.- The B: Gefällts dir? -spritz- CS: Ja. ;( The B: Gefällts dir?! CS: Ja.... - stöhn- Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale